


我的混蛋哥哥我的冷酷情人

by Asling777



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, 产卵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asling777/pseuds/Asling777
Summary: 这是一个苦涩，艳情，又沮丧的故事。





	我的混蛋哥哥我的冷酷情人

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道产卵梗很多人写过了。但斯巴达家的男人一个都不能少。

维吉尔是个冷酷的情人。  
这点但丁二十四年前就知道了。但丁那段时间的记忆有些混乱，但他不会记错，就是那时，失散多年的哥哥维吉尔出现在他面前。本该是个感人的兄弟相认狗血剧，结果他哥一刀把他捅了个透心凉。  
但丁从没觉得自己是什么好人，而他的兄长显然是个十足的浑球。就算知道砍几刀死不了，就算他们小时候总是互相不爽打架，有必要下这么重的手么？！  
但丁气到爆炸，他们打了三天三夜，第三天晚上硕大的满月几乎占据了城市半个夜空。满月的魔力让恶魔血液沸腾，半魔双子在最狂暴激烈的厮杀中，不分先后同时啃上了对方染血的嘴唇。  
他们的实力不相上下，有时谁运气好一点就能取得胜利。这次但丁的运气稍差了些，于是他被摁在肮脏小巷的墙上，维吉尔硬挺的阴茎深深埋在他体内。  
但丁感到下面撕裂了，在流血，那种痛没有阎魔刀捅在肚子上疼，但更加难以忍耐。呻吟到嗓子嘶哑，挣扎到几乎脱力，而这些只会让他的兄长更加兴奋。维吉尔坚定地不知疲惫地狠狠操弄但丁的屁股。  
而但丁竟然觉得这样该死的棒。  
之后他就记不太清了。他被干了多久？一晚上？还是好几天？一开始是小巷，后来是公共厕所的隔间，地铁站贴满小广告和泛黄海报的柱子，流浪汉聚集的街心公园……  
他们几乎在城市所有下流没品的角落留下欲望的痕迹，但丁也被维吉尔强行一次次带上高潮，他甚至觉得自己除了对维吉尔，对别人再也硬不起来。  
但丁在痛苦与情欲中沉沦破碎，而他的兄长，就算头发已经凌乱，在阴沟里依然风度翩翩超凡脱俗，却也无法掩盖眼中对弟弟赤裸裸的占有欲。  
最后但丁是在酒店干爽洁白的床上醒来的。这让他不可思议。他好像被维吉尔揉碎又重新拼好，他用手背挡着额头。身体已经不痛了，魔力充沛，甚至比之前更好。但是维吉尔不在了，但丁大脑空白了好一会，最后才确定他很想，很想，再跟他哥搞一次。

大概两三个月后，但丁的身体发生了变化。他开始控制不住身体一部分魔人化。之前偶尔也会突然魔人化，但是能慢慢变回人类身体，如果他父亲还在，一定会教他如何在两种形态切换自如。  
这种情况持续恶化，四个月的时候但丁已经完全变成了魔人形态，还能感到肚子里好像有什么东西。  
但丁不怕死，只是怕死的不明不白，况且他还很想再见到维吉尔，他只有他这么一个亲人了。  
那段日子但丁过的很辛苦，白天要找地方藏起来，晚上要砍一些游荡在人间的恶魔，收集各种魂石来补充体力和魔力，他体内的东西让身体消耗的很厉害。还要找各种文献资料，搞清楚自己到底怎么了。  
很快六个月的时候但丁就知道自己怎么了。他怀孕了。见鬼的怀孕了！！  
维吉尔在他身体里留下了一大堆种子，为了孕育后代，恶魔的血统选择了以魔人形态为苗床。但丁的身体里多了个什么器官，是的是的他知道，因为他曾偷偷掀开腿间保护柔嫩部位的鳞甲，那里多了一条缝，红色的，比透着火焰光芒的肉身颜色深一些，湿漉漉的显得娇艳又色情。  
但丁伸进去一根手指进去试探，里面又紧又热，魔人身体比人类强韧多了，但尖利粗糙的爪子还是让他很疼。  
年轻的恶魔发出低沉的鼻息，呼吸灼热到能烧掉一只下等魔物，他看不到里面的情况，只能靠魔力去感受，穿过一段甬道，是一个袋囊，里面满满的卵，是维吉尔的种子，是它们把他的肚皮撑大。  
但丁被自己玩的很湿了，脑海中无端出现维吉尔的脸，也是自己的脸……只是兄长的眼神更为冰冷，而冰冷之下是无尽的欲火，那眼神让但丁腿软。他想着维吉尔的眼睛，想着他的声音。  
“你是我的。”  
红色的恶魔弯曲手指，发出嚎叫，他高潮了。

原来恶魔也要怀胎十月，现在终于要一朝分娩。  
分娩。但丁真不想用这个词，可是本能告诉他是时候了，他躲在一个废弃工厂里，小腹绞痛，就像被阎魔刀不断戳肚子。  
为什么他和他的种要这样折磨我？！但丁疼到生气，这几个月他变不回去，剖开肚子他又下不去手，只能让这些卵自然离开身体。他现在已经能熟练打开下面的护甲了，而且能打开到很大，要是硬来也是很疼的。  
不过他不知道该用什么体位生出这些东西。毕竟他只活了十七个年头，连人类女人怎么生孩子都不知道。  
换了好几个姿势，最后他实在撑不住，趴跪在地上，高高翘起屁股，就着这个姿势，第一枚卵排了出来。  
一瞬间但丁恍惚到无法思考，他在给维吉尔生蛋，这太不正常了，他甚至觉得自己的人生完了。不过这种绝望的情绪很快就被痛苦取代，第二枚卵要大很多，硕大的卵一点点撑开他的穴道和洞口，疼的他把指甲深深抓进水泥地中。  
不知是麻木了还是适应了，接下来几个没那么痛了，表面布满魔力纹路的卵压迫着他的穴壁，让他感到一阵阵不可思议的满足快感，下面暗红色的恶魔阴茎硬了，流出地狱一般灼热的液体。卵最粗的部分总是会卡在穴口一会，如果又疼又累的身体想稍稍松劲，卵就会回到体内，他只好用力，这样反反复复，卵就像一个大号恶魔跳蛋，把但丁搞的哀嚎不止。  
“维吉尔为什么你儿子还是个蛋就会操我啊！！”  
但丁高潮了好几次，被肚子里的卵折磨的奄奄一息，终于把体内的卵都排干净了。  
可怜的产夫昏睡了一整天，没人照顾，好在等他醒来，已经变回人类的模样。但丁醒来第一件事就是确认自己老二还能用  
但丁看着那些发着蓝色光芒的蛋，莫名泛起了一丝母爱，终于不觉得只是他哥的种子，也是他自己的蛋了。数了下有七个，这么多东西挤在他身体里，真难想象。但丁小心翼翼的抚摸了一下最大的那个，它把自己折腾掉半条命……  
不，不行。但丁赶紧收回手，不能产生感情，他可一点不想给他哥孵蛋，这些东西不是孩子，是恶魔卵，里面什么都没有，是没受精的鸡蛋。  
但丁这样告诉自己，转过身，拿起枪，咬牙把这些陪伴自己十个月的东西打碎。  
残破的卵被但丁丢到排水槽里。他感到愧疚，他觉得自己烂透了，当然罪魁祸首维吉尔更烂。  
他不知道的是，有一个卵顽强地活了下来。它漂到了一个信奉恶魔的城市，并且在三天后，靠着之前“母亲”抚摸那一下输送的魔力，孵出了一个男婴。

再遇到维吉尔是三个月之后，蓝衣男人站在高高的塔顶，衣角随风飘动。上次一别已经过去一年。这一年但丁怎么过的，毋庸赘述，所以他火气颇大，像个随时爆炸的炮弹冲向他哥，那件事他不想说，但遭受的疼痛他都要讨回来。  
结果他那混账兄弟，在一切结束后竟然再次抛下他，独自一人堕落到魔界，只留给但丁手套上一道伤痕。如此决绝。  
维吉尔，一个冷酷的情人，糟糕的父亲，最烂的兄弟。  
可是但丁还是为维吉尔流泪。就算所有人都说他哥不好，但丁也没办法放手，因为他知道，没有人会跟自己在灵魂上如此契合了。但丁享受战斗，维吉尔也乐此不疲，他们能在战斗中找到做爱一般的快感。  
双子失去了另一半，此后但丁的灵魂未曾完整。

FIN


End file.
